


White Windows

by xRabbitx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ciel knew he was going to die. Not like all people knew they were going to die eventually; Ciel knew he was going to die very soon. He didn't think about it very often, and when he did, it filled him with feelings  of both relief and regret.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Windows

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of this.

~

Ciel knew he was going to die. Not like all people knew they were going to die eventually; Ciel knew he was going to die very soon. He didn't think about it very often, and when he did, it filled him with feelings of both relief and regret.

The snow outside the windows was as white as the sheets that hugged Ciel's body, warm and safe inside the large manor. It was like looking out at a landscape covered in cotton, and Ciel was filled with the urge to push open the windows and jump out into the heaps of soft whiteness. He wanted to swim in it, drown in it and hopefully never return to the real world where gritty darkness was the ruler. Everything there was ugly and dirty, and here in all the whiteness, it was simple and beautiful.

If only Sebastian could hear him now, Ciel thought with a huff as he slid out of the king-sized four poster bed and padded over to the tall windows to press his nose flat against the cool glass. The sky was covered in light grey clouds which made the daylight look blurred and lazy, like looking through fog.

He wondered if whatever waited for him after his death would look like this or if it was going to be something completely different. Once he had asked Sebastian about this, but Sebastian had merely smiled, shaken his head a little and told Ciel he was late for a business meeting.

Maybe Sebastian hadn't wanted him to know because it was horrible, Ciel thought as he pulled back and drew Sebastian's name on the misty glass. Maybe all that waited for him was eternities of pain with no hope of escaping?

“Bocchan.”

Ciel's eyes fluttered closed as warm, gloved hands touched his shoulders, and his head tilted back when soft lips brushed over his cheek.

“Bocchan shouldn't be out of bed. He will catch a cold.”

Strong arms encircled him, and Ciel climbed into their warm embrace, letting himself be carried back to the white sheets that were sharply contrasted against Sebastian's black suit and hair.

~


End file.
